Digi Jokes
by Miki Bidan
Summary: Short Koumi and Taiora jokes. Extremely Funny. Please read and Review. No flames. One shot


**Digi Jokes.**

**Short Koumi and Taiora jokes. **

_**Japanese Lessons- **_

_**Mondai- Problem**_

_**Chotto Matte Kudasai- Please wait for a while**_

_**Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good morning**_

_**Gochisosama Deshita- it was a nice feast**_

_**O Genki Desu Ka? - How are you?**_

_**Kami- God**_

_**Gomennasai, Sumimasen- excuse me, I'm sorry**_

**I AM NOT A TAIORA/ SORATO/ KOUMI FAN. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN THEM ANYWAYS…**

**Warning- Pointless and short jokes. May be a bit of OOCness so excuse me. **

**Tell me if you liked it! Please don't Flame! Please! **

**R and R!**

**Enjoy**

Sorato/ Taiora-

"Sora!" Yamato called out. Sora looked at Yamato. "Yah?" Sora asked. "Sora, I Hate You!" Yamato shouted. "Why?" Sora asked. "Because, Takeru told that you were going to marry Taichi!" Yamato said pouting. "How did Takeru know?" Sora said. "What? Means you are going to!" Yamato said. "Yah!" Sora said. "You don't like me?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, I hate you, YAMATO!" Sora screamed. Everyone looked at her. "Look at the 2 timer!" Hikari whispered. "She ruined so many boys' lives!" Mimi said. "You know?" Hikari asked.

"There's a list on the notice board. I'll tell you-

Ben, King, Will, Kachirou, Harry, Ju, Peter, Kuno, Kane, William, Robert, Ronnie, Jack, Ryo, Yoshi, Himura, Yoshiro, Tsume, Sentisu, Santa, Diego, Hongo, Kou, Shinto, Ubashi, Kai, Corrie, Tracy, Joe, Jan, James, Johnnie, John, Jackie, Charlie, Dan, Danny, Kane's younger bro,

Shigenobu, Kinta, Kazuma, Jan K., Jerry, Knight, Daisuke, Tsu, Suzuki, Kazuki, Hajime, Kanata, Tomohiko, Akihiko, Junya, Jake, Jimmy, Edd, Andy, Kyo, Clark, Kenny, Raul, Hiroki, Koji, Dick,

Billy, Lenny, Boris, Ban, Kenshin, Simon, Steve, Eddy, Koji, Rocksand, Ricken, Rick, Spike, Albert there are many more!" Mimi said. "How do you know so much?" Hikari asked. "You see when I was learning history, I looked at the list and I suddenly by mistake learned them!" Mimi said.

"I Hate You!" Yamato shouted. "Oh, Yah? Then who do you like?" Sora asked. "JUN!" Takeru shouted. Jun came running. She hooked her hand in Yamato's and danced around. When she danced around flakes of dandruff fell on the ground. It seemed like it was snowing (Er… dandruffing)

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Mimi and Hikari cried out.

"What's there to say 'Eww'? I too have dandruff like her!" Sora said.

Koumi-

"Hey, Koshirou!" Mimi called out cheerfully. "What?" Koshirou asked his eyes on the computer. "Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Mimi said. "Yah, Konbawa…" still with his eyes on the computer. Mimi pouted. "Koshirou…" "Yah?" "O Genki Desu Ka?" Mimi said. "Gochisosama Deshita." Koshirou said.

"Koshirooooouuu!" Mimi hits him on the head. "Oh, Konnichiwa, Mimi!" Koshirou said. "When did you come?" "Koshirou! I was here 10 minutes ago! I tried to talk to you but you were in some other world!" Mimi said

angrily.

Gomennasai, Sumimasen!" Koshirou apologised. "Yah, I forgive you! But you must know what stupidity you were talking me to." Mimi said. "Yah, what?" Koshirou asked. "Hey guys, check the Japanese lesson that I have given on the starting page!" Mimi said.

Mimi- if there is a Japanese word which I have not defined then don't be shy to ask!

Sora- Where's Tai?

Mimi- Why?

Hikari- cuz she has to go out with him.

Sora- yah, he was gonna pick me u… ah?

(Cell phone starts beeping)

Sora- hello?

Tai- Sora, I can't come today.

Sora- why?

Tai- I forgot I have soccer practise!

Sora- but, Tai, this is the 3rd time this week you cancelled our meeting!

Tai- Sorry! Bye!

Sora- Tai! God! He cut the phone!

Hikari- this Tai is such a pain in the neck!

Mimi- Only Kami can help him!

Hikari- I don't think so!

Sora- Right, Kar! Even Kami can't help him!

Mimi- what about TK?

Hikari- Don't! I can't help boiling with anger after what he did!

Mimi and Sora- What?

Kari- We went to the restaurant yesterday; he splashed Kiwi Krush all over my dress!

Sora- Oh, god! And you Meems?

Mimi- Oh god, Koshirou is such an embarrassment!

Kari- why?

Mimi- The day before I went to a nice place to eat, a very pretty hotel…

Sora- then?

Mimi- when the waiter asked what we wanted he said-

Computer chips, Data, wires, programmes, RAM, ROM, international modems etc, etc.

Sora- gosh! I can't believe these boys! When I went out with Yama- Kun for

shopping, he spent all his money on a stupid guitar instead of clothes!

Mimi- I guess boys are such **CHARACTERS** with a capital **C**!

Kari- yah! All of them.

Mimi- anyway, we have to go!

Sora- thanks for reading!

Kari- do tell us if you liked it!

Mimi, Sora and Hikari- Buh-bye!


End file.
